Ray Valiant and The Case of the Lost Soul
by KODfreak
Summary: The age of the anime toon is in full swing. Regular toons are starting to become a thing of the past, but even anime toons need detective help sometimes. And that's where Ray Valiant, son of the late Eddie Valiant, comes into the picture. Listen to his story as he investigates the murder of a citizen of Death City, and the eventual destruction of that town.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

The name's Ray. Ray Valiant. Today I was on my way to the scene of the crime. Some crazy bastard had nearly destroyed it, and I already had a growing suspicion of who it was. Now I know what you're thinking, what's a guy like me workin' for people like this? Well let me tell you, my father would never approve of me working for these kinds of people. But I needed the money. Anyways, I was walking up to the familiar green colored smoldering ruins. I get out of my car and walk towards them.

"Well now what in the hell happened here?" I ask. I notice the remains of hundreds of students and teachers. A girl with long black hair and a baige uniform walks up to me she looks devistated.

"Oh good! You're here, Detective!" she says. I can see tears in her eyes. At least these kinds of people are more serious. She brings me to a small short haired girl crying over the corpse of a taller girl wearing the same clothing.

"Liz! Wake up! Please wake up!" she cries. I sigh. I see this all too often.

"Forget it kid. She's gone."

She cries in my arms. I sigh. I then remember, I have been to this place before...when it was once Death City...

It all started in my office back in Los Angeles California. Since the sudden boom of "Anime Toons" regular toon films were becoming a thing of the past. Anime was where it was at. Even my own girlfriend, my secretary, was an anime toon. Don't judge. She is the most beautiful Anime toon girl you ever did see. She's the love of my life, though some may not see her the way I do. She has the most strikingly beautiful face, and the biggest, greenest eyes that could pierce your soul. She has strained peach colored hair, it's not very long...and it's kind of wild and wavy. I like it. Her body is fair, but I like it too. She likes to wear plain cothing, but I don't care. I think she looks good in anything she wears. And her personality. She is a kind and caring individual, but very shy. And her voice. She has the voice of an angel. She has a very quiet voice, and it makes my heart melt. Oh, and her laugh. Get her to laugh hard, and she makes a funny wheezing snorting sound. God I love her so much.

Oh yeah, the story. Well one day she walks into my office, wearing formal work attire. I stand up and hold her in my arms and kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi my little Laura." I say.

"Hi Ray...um...you got a letter from some anime town..." she says holding an envelope up. I take it.

"Thank you very much." I say giving her a kiss on the lips. She goes back to her desk. I sit back down and open up the envelope. Inside was a letter.

"Dear Detective Ray Valiant. There's been a tragic murder here at Death City, and none of our most skilled investigators can figure out a suspect. We heard you are the best anime detective around. We need your help! -Lord Death."

I sigh. This was going to be a long one. I get up and grab a few things. I grab a chest holster which holds two toon guns, and two leg holsters holding two pistols with real bullets, but filled with dip, capable of killing a toon and a human. Normal bullets can kill anime toons, but they are immune to dip. I have them incase the culprit is a deranged toon. I leave my office and Laura notices.

"Where are you going?"

"I got a case I need to solve in Death City."

She gets up and hugs me. I hug back.

"Please...just be careful..."

I kiss her.

"I promise I'll be back in one piece."

"What? Why would you go there?"

I laugh and groan.

"Noooo I meant I will come back safely. I say kissing her on the cheek. I then leave my office and get into my car.

One thing I knew for sure, this was going to be a long one...  



	2. Chapter 2 why'd it have to be toons?

It was a long drive all the way to Nevada. Nothin' but the desert. I soon arrived that the massive death city. Such a place was unheard of, only because it is located within the realm of the Anime Toon Town. It's a real place, and hell, yeah all that crazy shit, yeah it happened. Thank god it happened in Anime toon town though. Anyway they recreated the entire thing was recorded. By who you say? None other than a small time Lakitu cameraman working for a japanese anime company. Well that bastard is filthy rich. He had set cameras all over, far and wide. The clever prick even created a camera that could see one's mind. He was undetected...of course the last thing he filmed was for the opening sequence. He was spotted and made a mad dash for it, but was captured. he then explained himself to the lord Death, who was quite pleased, and they even filmed other material, for other openings and such. The city became famous from that anime...

But now...it faces its problems like any other Anime city.

Anyway I arrive and park near the acadamy. I walk up to the front door. Just then...

"YAHOOOOO!"

A blue haired kid jumps in front of me.

"So you're the big hot shot detective huh? Well I came to just let you know that I could solve this case with my hands tied behind my back, for I am the great BLACK STAR! HA HA HA HA HA!"

I sigh, unimpressed.

"Look kid, out of my way, I got a job to do."

"You dare to ignore a god?"

"Kid, you're no god."

So he lunges at me. I block it then give him a few quick blows to the face and hold him at gun point.

"Know what this is kid? This is a real gun with real bullets filled with dip. It may have no effect on an anime toon, but the bullets sure will...These will kill you for good, and no special anime magic will ever heal you. So I suggest if you value your life then you will leave me alone. Even one shot to the leg will be enough to grant you unbearable pain. Heck, even Toon bullets pose a threat."

"Ha ha ha! What a joke real man! Those bullets would probably just bounce off!"

I aim the gun at his knee cap while he laughs and fired. It rips through him like paper. A little bit of blood shoots out, but creates a hole all the way through him. He screams in pain.

"See that?" Is say. "It's because you are a drawing at heart, and these can erase you. So I suggest you scram out of here or you're going to get hurt.

"Black star!"

I see that lady from before, well, from the story I was first telling you about but am now telling you this one about my first visit to Death City. Anyhoo, she runs up to him.

"Are you okay?

"That bastard shot me!" he said angrily pointing at me. The woman walked up to me with an angry look on her face.

"You've got some nerve shooting a poor kid like that!"

"I was defending myself. He attacked me first."

The woman looked at Black star.

"Black star, is this true?"

"Maybe, but only because he ignored me, a mighty god!"

The woman sighed.

"Black star..."

She then turned to me.

"I'm so sorry about him...he's just a little different." she said with a smile. "Hi. I'm Tsubaki."

I shake her hand.

"Detective Ray Valiant. I was hired by your Lord Death to investigate a murder."

"Oh yes! Thank goodness you're here. Lord Death is expecting you. May I take you to him?"

"Of course."

We left that Black star guy just laying there. I decided not to say a word and forget about him. She walks me on a long walk through the acadamy, and tells me of it's history and founding, even though I heard this story thirty times, I decide not to complain. We then walk through a long hall of guillotine like structures and finally to Death's room. He bounces over to me like a buffoon.

"Ahh! You must be the detective! Hiya! What's up!"

"You must be Lord Death. I have that letter you sent me."

"Ahh yes, indeed there has been a tragic murder here at Death City. One of our citizens has been murdered. We haven't gotten very far in solving it completely, but we have detained one suspect."

"And who is this suspect?" I ask.

"The suspect is a student here in the acadamy dungeon. She claims she didn't do it. Her name is Crona."

"Alright then I will speak with her. Where is she being held?"

"Tsubaki will take you there."

"Yes sir."

Tsubaki led me out of the hall and down into the detention dungeon. She led me to a door and knocked on it.

"Crona...there's someone here to see you."

"Go away!"

"Crona, I have a nice detective man who would like to ask you some questions."

"I don't think I can deal with that!"

"Crona please, this man could potentionally help you out!"

"If I let him in and answer his questions...will you set me free?"

"I...can't promise you that but...it would heighten your chances..."

I heard a sigh from within.

"okay...let him in."

Tsubaki unlocked the door and let me in. The room looked empty until I looked over to my left in the corner to see a pink haired girl wearing a long black cloak dress sitting in a fetal position. I walk over to her and kneel down to her.

"So, Crona."

She looks up at me with a scared look on her face.

"Y-yes sir?"

"I hear people are accusing you of the murder."

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"I'm not saying you did. Nor am I saying you didn't I just want to ask you a few questions."

"O-okay...I think I c-can deal with that..."

"First of all, why are people saying you murdered the citizen?"

"W-well I...I mean...people say they saw me kill him..."

"Were you there?"

"I...don't remember..."

"So did you kill them?"

"I don't remember what I did around the time he was killed b-but...everyone's telling me that's not good enough...they keep telling me I did it."

Just then a black blob popped ot of Crona's back.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Ragnarok, Crona's better half. I hate this loser, but let me tell you she didn't do it."

"Then who did?"

"Ummm..." he says scratching his head. "My memory is a bit fuzzy that night..."

"Hmmm..."

"So uh...Mr. detective sir...am I free to go?" she asks me. I sigh.

"Well I don't have the authority to decide that, but personally, I don't think you are capable of commiting such an act."

"You really think so?" she asks me.

"Of course. Now, I want you to come with me to the scene of the crime so you can tell me everything you remember that happened. Do you think you can do that?"

"W-well...I suppose..."

I offered her a hand and helped her up we then walked out of the room where Tsubaki was.

"Uhhh Detective, she's not allowed to leave the cell!"

"It's alright, I got her under my wing." I say. Tsubaki continues to look scared as I lead her out. We walk out into the hall where the other students look at her and give her looks and such. One joker tries to be cool by approaching her but I open my coat revealing my fire arms. He backs off. I lead Crona out of the school and into the city. Based on the reports we walk to the scene of the crime. There I see come caution tape and some chalk outline of the victim.

"Mmhmm so Crona, do you remember anything about this area?"

"Well...I...um...I remember walking late at night by myself...and then...yes...I remember seeing...in the d-darkness...some r-red glowing eyes...and then...I remember waking up the next day in my bedroom."

I write all of this down. There seems to be more to this story. I know she isn't lying, but I could tell something seemed a little off. Perhaps I wasn't dealing with an ordinary murder. I then notice something on the ground. A foot print?

"Crona, could you take off one of your shoes for me?"

She did as shew as told.

"Place your foot next to that print."

Crona did so. Ah ha. The print was of a much larger size. I took out a small camera and snapped a picture.

"This could be crucial evidence that you are innocent."

Her face lit up a bit.

"Y-you really think so?"

"Yes indeed. Now I must walk you back to your cell."

"Okay..."

I walk her back to the acadamy. The creepy sun is setting. We soon arrive and I walk her back all the way to her room. I let her go inside.

"I will do everything I can to prove your innocence."

"Thanks Mr. Detective."

Tsubaki is there and locks her cell.

"Lord Death wants to see you."

Again, another long walk and were back in Death's room.

"Hiya! Wassup detective? Have any leads?"

"Based on some evidence I have collected I can safely say Crona is looking to be innocent."

"Oh..."

"Yes."

"Hmmm. Detective...I don't know how to tell you this but under Death City law, when this many witnesses say she did it...I have no choice but to go ahead with an execution."

Damn...how barbaric are anime toons anyway?

"Okay look, How long until that happens?"

"You have three days."

I sigh. This anime toon did not deserve to die.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do."

"And detective, do you mind telling her?"

"You really want me to do that?"

"I insist."

I sighed. I couldn't believe this, telling this poor girl that her time was almost up. I better prove her innocent fast or it'll be too late. I walk myself to Crona's cell, and knock on the door.

"H-hello?" I hear from within.

"It's me Detective Valiant."

"Oh come in detective!"

I unlock her cell and go in. Crona is in her corner but she stands up holding her arm.

"Wha-what is it Detective?"

I sigh. How could I tell this to a kid?

"Kid...there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I have three days to solve this case and prove you didn't do it...or Lord Death has no choice but to...execute you."

Her eyes widened up in shock and fear. I then noticed tears in her eyes. Oh boy I knew what was coming next. She bagan to cry. I sigh...it's kind of sad how cruel the toon cultures can be.

"Hey...come here kid."

She cries into my arms. I pat her back.

"Please don't let them do that to meeee!" she wails.

"I promise I will try to do everything I can to protect you from that. I swear to you."

I did swear to her. You think I was going to let them kill a kid? Huh? Now I know why my father hated toons...

"Please...I d-don't wanna die..."

"Even if worse does come to worse and I can't prove it to them...I do have a plan B...many people might not like it though..."

"Okay..."

I let her go.

"Now I have to go, but I will be back tomorrow."

"Thanks...for everything..."

"Don't mention it kid."

I leave the room, the hall, the acadamy. I had a room booked at a small motel. I thought about what Crona said...about glowing red eyes...there was only one person who came to mind when red eyes were mentioned.

Judge Doom.

But my father had killed him...indeed he must have told me the story more than a hundred times...the huge Roger Rabbit case...man that story never gets old...but indeed Judge Doom is long dead...the only other person I know of with red eyes like that...had to be...

Yes, his son, Walt Doom!

"Walt Doom..." I say to myself.

"You ringed?"

I pull out my dip gun and point it into the darkness. Standing there was Walt Doom himself.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Do you want me to explain, or would you rather shoot me?"

"Why did you kill that man?" I ask.

"I did nothing of the sort. I'm just sort of a missionary chap spreading the good word...hmmm...nice town...It would be a shame if someone destroyed it."

"Don't even think about it or I will shoot you right here."

"Well, I'm leaving tonight thankfully for you. But I may be back...I smell that...he...was once here."

"You still lookin's for Roger?" I ask. "That was many years ago. Just forget it."

"Ha ha ha. No...you don't know how it feels to grow up without a dad...and that bastard took him away from me."

"Roger didn't kill him, it was my father!"

"Ah ha! But it was that rabbit that caused all of this in the first place! So until I find that rabbit and he gets his just deserves...than my quest has not ended. I have seen alot...and done so much...but I know I get one step closer."

I shake my head.

"Now, as for the question about the murderer, all I can say is that the person you need to be looking for has to do with snakes, and arrows...a lady about yay tall yay wide...dark orange hair...usually walks barefoot. No need for thanks. I must be on my way. I bid you farewell."

He threw a smoke bomb on the ground and vanished. Why did he help me? I knew he would be back to this town someday. But I brushed it off and went to the motel, checked in, and slept through the night...  



	3. Chapter 3 Well that was a close one

The Next morning I decided to ask the scientist of the town about a snake lady with arrows. I had the address of a man called Franken Stein. I sigh and walk over to his house. I ring the door bell. After a bit a blonde lady with an eyepatch answered.

"Oh hello! You must be Detective Valiant! Come in! Stein will be right with you."

I walk in and sit on the couch. Stein walks in. He fits the description of a scientist.

"So Detective, I see you want to ask me some questions." he asked sitting down.

"Yes."

"Well, fire away."

"A uh...friend of mine mentioned something about a snake lady with arrows."

Stein nodded.

"I see. You are probably refering to Medusa. She is a witch here at Death city who is hiding very well. Why do you ask?"

"Because. I believe she is responsible for the murder."

"Uh huh..." Stein says twisting the bolt in his head. What a nut. "Well, it will be hard to prove."

"Why? You really think Crona did this?"

"Well I don't know for sure."

I start to wonder...maybe there was something bad I was getting into...It almost seemed like...some kind of cover up.

"Okay...Professor." I say. "That is all I needed to know"

"Very well Detective, I shall see you around."

"Yes..."

I left his creepy house...All I needed to do was bring this Medusa lady to justice. Shouldn't be too hard. She's probably another Anime Toon. I could easily kill her if I wanted. I took a walk but all of a sudden Tsubaki walked up to me.

"Hi Detective!" she says.

"Hello Tsubaki."

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure."

"Um...I meant like sit down for lunch and have a discussion."

"Very well."

So she takes me to this little outdoor restraunt.

"So Detectve...there something you must know."

"What is it?"

Tsubaki looked around nervously.

"If Crona is spared it might cause outrage. Lord Death is making a cover up in order to keep the citizens happy."

I knew there was something wrong with that screwball.

"He's killing Crona to make his people happy! That's insane! And why are you telling me this?"

"Because...I just can't bare to see her die!"

I sigh.

"Me too Tsubaki...me too."

We finish up and begin to walk back to the acadamy. Just then the black star brat walks up to us.

"There you are!" he said pointing his finger at us. "Yeah, don't think I say your little date!"

"Black star, it was nothing like that!" reassured Tsubaki.

"Oh yeah right! Like I'd believe that!"

"Drop it kid, remember what I told you."

"Oh sure. That one bullet was a lucky shot. But you couldn't possible kill a god!"

"Wanna bet?" I say pulling out a toon gun.

"Detective, please, he's not worth it!"

"What are you saying Tsubaki?" Black star asked.

"I mean you aren't worth the good detective's time. He has more important things to take care of."

"WHAT!" he yells. What a psycho. "What can be more important than the mighty Black star!"

"Oh let me think, how about anything?" I ask.

"GAAAAHH!" he yells. "I am so going to kill you!"

I fire my toon gun at him. A little bullet dressed as a detective comes out. He takes out his big boxing glove arm and punches black star right in the face. Gotta love toon bullets. Anyway, Black star is knocked out cold.

"Black star!" Tsubaki yells aiding him. I roll my eyes. What does she see in him?

"Look, I am going to the acadamy library to find more info." I tell Tsubaki.

"Oh yes, I understand Detective."

I walk on in and over to the library. I read and look over a book called "known witches of Death city" and where they live. I find a witch named Medusa and where she lives. Perfect. Now to bring this lady to justice. I quickly leave, and get in my car. It's about a thirty minute drive. I drive on over to this witch lady's house. I take out my dip gun to have it ready. I deeply breathe in and out as I am standing by the door holding my gun. I then quickly kick down the door. And point my gun into the darkness.

"Alright Medusa! Come out with your hands up!"

Medusa slowly walked out of the darkness. Her hands weren't up.

"Good job findming me, Detective. You really are smart."

"I don't want to play any games."

"I know you're a busy man." she got really close to me. "So, what's up?"

"You're coming with me one way or another."

"Oh sure detective."

I got ready, I knew she was going to attack. I take a few steps back.

"You think that gun could take care of me?"

I grin. A bunch of arrows come out of her as I pop two shots into her knee caps. She screams in pain and falls to the floor.

"What the hell did you shoot me with!"

"Dip. It may not kill an Anime Toon right away, but it sure as hell stuns them." I say taking out some rope. I tie her up, and force her with me. She reluctantly limps along. I go outside to see my car in flames. A witch and some guy are outside.

"You better let her go, ribbit." one of them says. Instinctly I pull out the Dip gun and shoot them both once in the head. They fall to the ground. I laugh.

"I see you planned on this."

"I did."

It's already night time. The acadamy is a ways away.

"Oh yeah, and I should mention to you detective," Medusa began to say. "That Lord Death moved Crona's execution to tomorrow morning." she said with a grin. Oh god. What if I didn't get there in time?

"When we get there, you better come clean or a bullet will be put in your head."

"I hear ya I hear ya."

There's a piece of rope I use as a leash. I use it to guide her along. We walk down the street. I needed to find a new car. I just quickly walked in the direction towards the acadamy, looking around for some kind of car. And then I light bulb went off in my head! Of course I knew of a ride that I could use! I take out a special whistle from my pocket and loudly blow into it.

Screeching tires were heard in the distance.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I oughta tell ya, this place gives me the creeps!"

It was my old friend, Benny the cab.

"Oh! Little Ray! Haven't seen you in awhile!"

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Medusa.

"Benny the cab, at your service."

I get in and force Medusa to get in as well.

"To the Acadamy!"

"You got it!"

He speeds through the night.

"WHOOAA!" Medusa yells. I take it she's never ridden in a toon taxi. At this rate we'll get to the Acadamy faster than I drove to Medusa's place. Time was running out. Benny was going as fast as he could. The creepy sun was coming up fast. We soon arrive and quickly as possible I jump up, carrying Medusa. It will be faster this way.

"I may make a mad dash out of here while being chased by an angry mob, so stick around." I tell Benny.

"I gotchya. Heh...just like your old man..."

I run through the acadamy as fast as I can. I run all the way to Death's chamber. I burst in as a bunch of people are there witnessing the execution of Crona. Phew. I'm not too late.

"STOP EVERYTHING!" I yell. "I have found the true murderer!"

I set Medusa down.

"It's true...I did it."

Everyone gasped.

"Hmmmm." Death says. God, just let Crona go all ready!

"How many people believed Crona did it?"

To my disgust everyone raised their hand. Has the whole city gone crazy?

"Sorry Ray, I have no choice but to proceed." He says holding his scythe up. I pull out my Dip Gun.

"Not another word! Everyone on the ground, NOW!" I shout. Everyone laughs.

"You can't kill death!" one man says. I point the dip gun at Death.

"Yeah...but you know what? I figured it all out."

The reaper looked puzzled.

"You're not an anime toon at all. You're a regular toon!"

He gasped.

"That's...but...I..."

I smirked.

"Well, nevertheless, Crona has to die."

"YOU DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" I scream shooting him right in the head. He head begins to melt.

"LORD DEATH!" everyone yells. People start coming after me. I shoot each one in the head. Shit. I ran out of ammo. I stick another clip in as I keep firing away. I take Crona by the arm as I continue to fire away.

"Come on Crona, let's get out of here!"

We keep running and running. Soon we run out of the entrance.

"Benny! Start the engine! Start the engine Benny!"

"Oh Shit!" He says looking at the angry mob. "I'm on it!"

We hop into Benny and drive away.

"Thanks for saving me." Crona says pecking me on the cheek.

"Don't mention it kid. It's my job."

"Where are we going now?" she asked.

"Back to my place. You can stay there until all of this blows over."

"O-okay."

Thankfully Benny drives quickly through the desert. It's about afternoon by the time we get back to Los Angeles. Crona is amazed. I assume she's never been outside the realm of Anime toon town.

"What is this place?"

"The real world kid."

"Whoooa."

I nod. I soon reach my apartment.

"Thanks Benny." I say.

"Anytime Ray."

He drives off as we go inside. I find my door and I unlock it. As soon as we go inside and I turn the light on I hear the sound of feet running through the house. Laura immidiently runs up and hugs me tightly. We don't say a word at first. I just hold her in my arms. I then hear her cry and sniffle.

"Shhhhh..." I quietly say. Crona watches us in intriuge. We kiss for a bit.

"I...I was so worried...I thought...terrible things..."

"No no now you don't worry about those kinds of things. I will never leave you."

"Um..." Crona muttered. Laura looked.

"Who's this?"

"I'm..C-Crona..." she said nervously.

"Awww hey there. I'm Laura." She said shaking hands with her.

"I rescued her from Death City. Is it alright she stayd for a little while?" I ask.

"Of course! She can take the guest bedroom. Ray, go show her to it, then meet me in our room."

"Sure thing."

I lead Crona to the nice guest bedroom. I lift up the covers and she gets inside.

"Thanks Ray...I uh...owe you one..."

"Hmph...my pleasure Crona. it's my job after all."

I turn to leave.

"UM! Detective!"

"Crona, call me Ray."

"Uh okay Ray...can you tell me a story?"

I was a bit surprised. A story?

"What?"

"W-well...when I here a story...I go to sleep easier..."

I sigh.

"You want a story? I'll tell you a story."

I then tell her the story of my father, and the biggest case of his life, the one where he saved Roger rabbit and all of toon town. She was so intriuged by the story that she stayed up all the way to the end.

"Wow Ray...that was a great story..."

"Okay. Laura's probably wondering where I am. Goodnight Crona."

"Goodnight Ray."

I went back up to Laura and I's room.

"You were gone for a while..."

"She wanted me to tell her a bedtime story. I told her the one with roger rabbit."

"Oh..."

I take off my clothes and join her. What happened next? None of your business, that's what!

In the end, it was revealed I had killed an imposter. The real Lord Death was tied up with Death Locks in a closet somewhere. He thanked me for solving the whole case. I eventually drove Crona back to Death City.

I also thought about warning them...telling them about Walt, but...I just never thought they would belive me. I guess that was a mistake. Oh well.

Anyway...oh yes! I remember. yeah that was the story of when I first went to Death city.

And now...it's destroyed...yes. On to the story of what happened to it...


	4. Chapter 4 Cat-sitting

Anyway, yes getting back to the first story I was telling, I was holdin' this blonde haired girl in my arms. It appears the taller girl was a friend of hers. I look back at Tsubaki.

"That girl she's crying over was her sister..." she said with much sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I say to the girl. I break away so I can see her face. There are tears running down it.

"I know it's hard, but you've got to be strong now." I say. "I'm here to help you in anyway I can. And I will find the sicko who did all of this. Tsubaki, who else is alive?"

"  
Not many...There's me, Patty,...and some people from town here and there. Oh and Blair."

"Who's Blair?" I ask. Just then...

"Nyaa! I am hottie!" says a tall, busty cat like anime woman putting her hands on my shoulders. She's wearing an outfit that doesn't leave much to the imagination. If Laura saw me talking to her I would never hear the end of it.

"Hello there. I uh...haven't met you."

"I'm Blair! The magical sexy cat!" She says seductively. What a nympho.

"Detective Ray Valiant, Anime toon Detective." I say showing her my badge.

"Oooohh! what brings you here?"

"I am here to investigate the damage done here...so no one else survived?" I ask again.

"None that we could find..." Replies Tsubaki. Then I remember.

"What about...Crona?"

"Oh...well...from what I can understand, she left with a student named Walt Doom." This was bad, there was no telling what he could do.

"What do you mean left?" I asked.

"She and Walt murdered nearly everyone in the academy, then blew up the town and fled."

I was speechless. Crona? The innocent, shy little girl I saved from death, was responsible for a mass murder? It had to be Walt's doing, there was no way she would want to do this.

"Why was she with him?" I ask concerned.

"They were romantically involved..." She says sadly. "He was with me too...and Patty...And Blair here, all at the same time. He played with us like it was a game for fun."

I knew Walt was bad, but this was ridiculous. This was the work of a psychopath. He has to be the most despicable toon ever made.

"Where do you think they fled to?"

"I have no idea..."

My best chance was to go back and gain more information and set up a search. But first I needed to help these people.

"Look, Tsubaki, Blair, Patty. You can't stay here amongst the rubble, the dip will infect you. For now, come back with me to L.A and you can stay there."

"Thanks Detective..." Says Tsubaki.

"Yeah and when we get back I will send others for the other townspeople."

"Thanks for all of this..."

I lead them back to my car. I'm sure they have never been to the real world before, so I may have to teach them a thing or two. As we drive back, the girls are shocked when we reach the real world. I'm not even sure if they ever saw a real human before. Patty looked excited and ate all the scenery up.

"It looks just like Brooklyn!" said Patty with a dumb smile on her face.

"Huh...so you have lived in the real world."

"Yeah when I was a little child. So, where are we staying?"

"Tsubaki, you can move into the vacant apartment next to mine for the time being. Uh...Blair, if you promise to stay in your cat form, you can stay with me."

"Nya! Blair promises!"

"Good."

I park at my apartment and we all get out. Tsubaki and Patty go check out the other apartment, while I go into mine with Blair in her cat form in my arms. Laura walks up to me.

"Ray! You're home! Aww. Who's this? Is she a stray?"

"Yeah, I picked her up from Death city amongst the rubble. I couldn't leave her behind or she would get infected. She had nowhere else to go..."

"Awww. Of course she can stay with us. What's her name?"

"Blair!" says Blair. Laura is startled.

"Oh she is a talking cat."

"Yep! Blair promises not to be a burden!"

"Well okay little Blair, make yourself at home."

Blair jumps out of my arms and explores the house. I take off my hat, coat and holsters and set them on the rack as I follow Laura to our bedroom. I sit on the bed, tired. She gets on it and massages my shoulders behind me.

"I tell ya Laura...the whole city...gone. Just like that. I swear, what does he have to gain?"

"Was it Walt again?"

"Yeah...and get this, he and Crona nearly murdered everybody."

"Crona! The little girl you saved?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either...I hope the next time I see Walt, I rescue Crona from her."

"Oh please do...I can't imagine what Walt is doing to that poor little girl..."

Just then we hear the tv turn on from the living room.

"It must be Blair." I say.

"Well, I'm going to get going on dinner." she says kissing me on the cheek and leaving the room. I sigh, but then I hear...

"Uh...RAY!"

I get up and hurry to the living room. I look in shame at Blair in her woman form, dressed in a very suggestive, skimpy outfit, lounging on our couch, eating a bag of our chips, getting crumbs everywhere, and watching TV. She looks up at us.

"Sup..." is all she says. I look at Laura. She has one of those exaggerated anime shocked looks on her face. She rarely makes those and I think it's cute. She then looks at me.

"W-Who is that!"

"That's...Blair..."

"The cat!"

"Yes Laura, the cat. She can transform into a woman."

"Uhh but..but..."

I look back at Blair for just a second.

"STOP STARING!" Laura yells. I look back at my girlfriend's angry teared face.

"Laura, look,"

"I'll be in my room!" Laura said walking to our bedroom. "So you can stare at the cat all you want!" She said slamming our door. I then look angrily at Blair, who looks back at me all innocently, her mouth full of food.

"Um...meow?"

"If you really don't want to sleep on the curb then we need to establish some ground rules. One, no parading around in your underwear. If you're going be in your woman form then you must be fully clothed at all times, got it?"

"Fine..." She said snapping her fingers. She was now wearing an orange T-shirt with a jack-o-lantern face on it and a pair of shorts.

"Two, no eating like a slob. If you're going to eat those chips, then use a bowl and napkin. And clean the mess up you made."

"Fine..."

"And three, absolutely no funny business towards me, got it?"

"Not even a little?" she innocently asks making her fingers close to each other to show how little.

"No. Laura was mad enough about this. Now please, clean up your mess and I will go talk to Laura."

"Sure thing!" said Blair getting up. I sigh and walk over to our bedroom door. I knock on it.

"Laura..." I say.

"GO AWAY!" She yells from within.

"Laura look, let's talk about this..."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Laura look, I had a talk with Blair. She's not going to be an annoyance anymore. She promises to behave and be fully clothed."

"She does?"

"That's a promise."

I see Laura then open the door with an upset look on her face.

"Hey come on." I say. I give her a hug.

"Now don't worry about dinner. I'll cook up something." I say hoping to make her feel better.

"You don't have to do that..." she says with a small smile. I kiss her.

"It would be my pleasure."

I take her by the hand and we walk into the kitchen. Blair looks at us.

"Sorry Mrs Ray! I hope I didn't upset you! I promise I'll be good for now on!"

Laura smiles.

"Alright...Ray is going to cook us dinner now."

"YAY!" Blair cheers. To be honest I have no idea what to cook. I only said I would make dinner to make Laura happy. I'm a terrible cook. But of course there is always one thing I know how to make well.

Spaghetti.

I start filling a pot full of water. Laura looks excited.

"Ohh! Spaghetti! You make the best Spaghetti ever!"

"That I do." I say. Blair looks happy as well. I then remember that I was going to go back to my office and send after the other townspeople, but I think I've done enough to upset the Mrs and leaving her alone with Blair probably wouldn't help. So I eventually finish with dinner and serve the girls. We sit down.

"So Blair...I'm sorry about your town..."

"Yeah...everyone I know is gone..."

"I've watched your anime Soul eater...you mean everybody?"

"Yeah...Maka, Soul, Liz, Kid, and just about everybody else is gone...hmm...it's been along time since that anime has aired."

"I hear ya. After a series gets finished, most of the people go back to their normal lives."

"Yep. Pretty much."

"So Blair...what was your life like?" asked Laura.

"Oh me? I just hang out at Maka's like you saw in the series. I acted just like that. It was real life anyway...what about you?"

"Oh I work with Ray as his secretary."

"Ooohh! I bet you sneak all kinds of kisses, huh?"

"Uhh heh heh..." laughed Laura blushing. Yeah, more than kisses to be honest with you. Once we even got a little too frisky heh heh.

As the dinner gets on Laura and Blair get to know each other better. It's great seeing how we're all going to live together. I then forget...Tsubaki and Patty. I left them in that room all this time. I hope nothing has happened to them.

After dinner I tell Laura about Tusbaki and Patty and she gets worried and tells me to check on them ang give them the left over food. I walk over next door and knock on the door. Tsubaki answers it and I hear loud crying from within. Tsubaki lets me in and explains that Patty is having a severe mental breakdown. I walk over to her and she is balling buckets of tears, curled up in a ball on the bed. I sit on the bed.

"Patty..." I say. "I thought you were going to be strong for me."

"I..I CAN'T!" She wails. "LIZZY IS DEAD, KIDDY IS DEAD! EVERYONE DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!"

I hug her and she cries into my arms. "Shhhh..." I say rocking her back and fourth. Slowly, she begins to to quiet down, and sniffle lightly. She soon closes her eyes and falls asleep. I tuck her into the covers. She looks pretty cute all snug. I then turn to leave. Tsubaki is smiling at me.

"Thanks detective! That's so sweet of you to help her."

"Oh just doing my job." I say. I hand Tsubaki the pasta. "Here, for you."

"You just made my day!" she says with a loving look on her face. I nod and smile, then walk over to the door.

"Goodnight Detective." She says to me. "Night." I say. I leave and go back to my apartment. I go inside my room, where Laura is already asleep in her nightgown. She looks so beautiful when she is asleep. I undress and join her, wrapping my arms around her. She smiles and lightly blushes in her sleep.

Tomorrow I'm going to help everyone. 


End file.
